dailylifewithamonstergirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Suu/Relationship
These are the various relationships Suu has or had over the series. Suu has an odd relationship with most characters, due to the nature of her species. A running gag is that she will inappropriately (in the most comical and most erotic manner) molest any female character covered in liquid in order to absorb their moisture. This also includes violating her own friends as well. Humans Kimihito Kurusu "Well, it was Suu's fault that you caught a cold... I should apologize as well. But Suu doesn't mind! Because she loves her Master!" - Suu talking by herself for the first time. Like most of the other homestays, Suu is in love with Kimihito. Suu values Kimihito's safety and health above all else, even willing to go as far as to use her own water-absorbent body to heal his sore throat, as well as ingest a variety of poisonous plants to keep him, and by association the other house guests, from getting sick off them. When Kimihito was suffering a dilemma on who to marry, Suu naively suggested that he should practice polygamy. Kuroko Smith While the other house guests were scared of Smith discovering Suu and deporting her, the agent's decision to turn a blind eye due to sheer laziness has left Suu with a positive attitude towards Smith, though after absorbing poisonous plants, she venomously and bluntly refers to her and her teammates as a bunch of "freeloaders." Neighborhood Kids After escaping with Papi, Suu was introduced to the Neighborhood Kids. Her first instinct was to copy Papi embracing the boys of the group, after expanding her body with water, to imitate her. When one of them was about to be run over by the Racist Couple driving, without any mimicry involved, Suu jumped into the path of the car, and saving the young girl. The Racist Couple While Suu has not shown any outward emotion from the so-far only encounter she's had with the couple, their constant jeering and insulting would likely make her mad as any other of the house guests. Kasegi When Kasegi forced himself into the house, and planned to record Papi laying her egg, Suu exposed him for the con man he was by broadcasting his thoughts with her feeler. Ren Kunanzuki Suu's only interaction with Ren was as one of Cerea's "tests" of the young girl's fortitude, reasoning that if she could not survive Suu's lewd "playing", then she would not be able to handle Rachnera. Fellow House Guests Miia Suu has not outwardly emoted towards the lamia, though she agrees with Papi when the harpy claims that Rachnera is a better teacher than Miia. Papi She and Papi have a close bond much like sisters and friends would. Centorea Shianus She and Centorea are on good terms but like the others, dislikes it when Suu molests her. Meroune Lorelei When Mero first met Suu, the slime made several attempts to suck on her slimy body, only to be stopped again and again by Kimihito. Rachnera Arachnera Suu and Rachnera have a hilarious relationship, as the slime's semi-liquid body renders her immune to any form of binding, thus whenever Rachnera attempts as such, Suu always turns the tables, and molests her in turn. Lala Suu first met Lala after subduing Rachnera's "session" with the headless dullahan, then proceeded to engage her lewd "fun" with the lower half of the "agent of death." Also played monkey in the middle with Papi with Lala's head. MON Doppel Similar in species. Friendly or neutral since Doppel is friends with Kimihito. Tionishia Friendly or neutral since Tionisha is friends with Kimihito. Zombina When Papi and Suu were on a date with their master, Zombina watched out for them to find out the culprit. After Suu ingested some toxins, she made a remark that Smith and the M.O.N. squad were freeloaders. Manako Friendly or neutral since Manako is friends with Kimihito. Monster Community Polt In the anime OVA, Suu enjoyed the yoga session with Polt. Kii She considers Kii a friend, however she will molest her if given the chance as shown when picking out berries. Draco She dislikes her due to attempting to attack Kimihito, so she poisoned her and later molested her in retaliation. Miia's Mother Suu was thrown onto her. Papi's Mother Suu posed as Papi as a decoy, but as she then ran into Suu, Suu decided to wrap around her. Centorea's Mother An observant in the jousting match between Centorea and her mother. Yukio Met her in the interspecies friendly onsen. Suu was glad there was a bath suitable, but nothing else was noted. Liz & Kinu They considered Suu as a VIP or an important person, as Suu decides to ride on Kinu. Then Suu decides to put juice on her chest and molest her. Potemkinme & Sabastian Ate all the food they made for Kimihito's friends. Oct Molested her after being asked for help. Meroune's Mother No interaction or encounter as of the manga had shown. Nega Suu Suu was contacting another slime and then ran to the concrete cliff to meet up. Suu realized that Nega-Suu wanted to harm Kimihito, and fought her with Kimihito's help after injesting Royal Jelly. Nega-Suu is most likely a relative of Suu. Category:Article stubs Category:Relationships